


Kinktober 2018 + 101 Kinks

by eururong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bullying, Cock Slapping, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Sexual Slavery, Shotgunning, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, sex as a performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eururong/pseuds/eururong
Summary: Will update tags and pairing as I post. None of these are beta read or edited. Please read all tags/warnings for each ficlet.Chapters 1-7: Kinktober 2018ONEbaekhyun/sehun (880w): deepthroating, humiliationTWOchanyeol/kyungsoo (1550w): consensual non-consentTHREEjongin/baekhyun (840w): exhibitionism / voyeurismFOURbaekhyun/kyungsoo (970w): sex pollen / aphrodisiacFIVEsehun/jongdae (680w): omorashi / watersports(archive warning applies)SIXchanyeol/kyungsoo (570w): somnophiliaSEVENbaekhyun/minseok (1040w): shotgunningChapters 8-??: 101 Kinks Minis (500w or less)EIGHTkris/baekhyun (370w): barely legalNINEminseok/baekhyun (500w): predator/prey + huntingTENjongdae (300w): panty/lingerie kinkELEVENsehun/jongin/chanyeol (380w): spitroastingTWELVEsehun/baekhyun (580w): getting caughtTHIRTEENkyungsoo/chanyeol (490w): begging + orgasm denialFOURTEENkyungsoo/chanyeol (610w): sex slavery + collars(archive warning applies)FIFTEENbaekhyun/sehun/jongin (500w): sex as a performance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 101 kinks taken from [here](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)
> 
> if you're interested, i'm taking requests for 101 kinks prompts in my cc [here](https://curiouscat.me/moshimoshh) (all fics will be 500w or less)

Sehun/Baekhyun  
Prompt: Deepthroating  
Warnings: cock slapping, humiliation, facial, praise kink

“You don't deserve this,” Sehun scoffs, fist slowly sliding up and down his length, shining with precum and dark pink at the tip. Baekhyun doesn't, he _doesn't_ , but he _wants_ it. It's the only thing he wants, and it feels like every nerve is on fire with his desire. 

Baekhyun salivates at the thought of Sehuns dick stretching the corners of his mouth, heavy and heady on his tongue and down the back of his throat. 

When Sehun lets go of his dick to thumb at his balls Baekhyun whines, high in the throat and pathetic, shifting where he sits on his knees to try and take pressure off of his cock. He fists his hands uselessly in the fabric of his t-shirt, still not allowed to touch Sehun, not allowed to please him. 

Sehun leans forward in his chair and draws his thumb over Baekhyun’s lower lip, leaving it shiny with precum. He laughs, condescending and haughty, when Baekhyun’s tongue darts out to lap at it desperately. 

“You're such a slut, hyung. Why don't you just beg for it like we both know you want to.”

Baekhyun’s skin flushes hot in with humiliation, but he _wants_ to and that's what so terrible about it. The smirk on Sehun’s face is cocky and unrelenting as he starts to fist his dick again, thumb rubbing at the sensitive spot underneath the head. 

“Let me,” Baekhyun starts and stops, licks at his lips again and revels in the salty taste still lingering. “Please, Sehun, please let me.”

Sehun’s eyes are cold. “Let you what?” 

“Let me taste you, let me make you feel good, Sehun, _please_ \- -”

“Hands behind your back,” Sehun growls, one hand grabbing Baekhyun behind the ear to tangle fingers in his hair and pull him closer between Sehun’s knees. Baekhyun hurries to comply, clasping his hands together behind him, his jaw dropping open automatically. 

At first Sehun teases by dragging the head of his cock over Baekhyun’s tongue, letting him get used to the taste. But Baekhyun wants _more_ , so he opens his mouth wider and moans, trying to urge Sehun on. 

Instead, Sehun pulls his cock back and let's it slap wetly against Baekhyun’s cheek, whose cheeks turn hotter with embarrassment. 

Just as Baekhyun is about to beg once more, Sehun finally shoves his length down his throat unceremoniously, forcing him to take nearly the entire length in one go. Baekhyun gags, can't help it, spit filling his mouth before it slides down Sehun’s cock. 

The edges of Baekhyun’s mouth burn as Sehun lifts his head up and down on his cock with a firm hand. He goes a bit further down every time, until Baekhyun’s nose brushes against the hair on Sehun’s groin. Sehun holds hm the for a moment, just long enough for Baekhyun to feel the discomfort in the back of his throat, his gag reflex starting to rebel. 

“Tell me you love this,” Sehun mutters, pulling Baekhyun off his dick and smearing the trail of precum and spit across his mouth. He rubs his foot against Baekhyun’s crotch, sending waves a pleasure through him as his neglected hard-on finally receives some attention. 

Between pants, Baekhyun gasps, “I love it. I love your cock love choking on it love _you_ \- - “

He’s forced to take Sehun’s entire length now without preamble, relaxing his throat to keep himself from gagging with every thrust. He wants to run his hands over Sehun’s thighs, feel them shake, wants to fondle his balls and let his finger slip further back to play it his tight hole. But Baekhyun keeps his hands behind his back, obedient, and let's Sehun fuck his mouth the way _Sehun_ wants to. 

Eventually Sehun barely even pulls Baekhyun off his cock, instead focusing on short, hard thrusts, a rough grind down Baekhyun’s throat that have Baekhyun’s eyes filling with tears. 

“Wanna come on your face, mark you up, “ Sehun groans, eyes clenching shut tight when Baekhyun gags around him, “You want that too, hyung, don’t you? “

Baekhyun nods and the tears finally slip free and slide down his face, just as Sehun removes his cock from Baekhyun's mouth. Just a few tugs of his cock and Sehun comes in streaks on Baekhyun’s face, coating him from forehead to chin in thick, hot cum. 

Shaking and gasping through his orgasm, Sehun turns his attention to Baekhyun, increasing the pressure and speed of his foot against Baekhyun’s crotch. The feeling of Sehun’s cum on his face has Baekhyun feeling hotter, dirtier, like a nasty slut, and his head swims with arousal and desperation. 

“I know you can come from this, “ Sehun urges, voice softer now that he’s come and his attention is all on Baekhyun, “Know you want to. Know you need it like the good little boy you are. “

Baekhyun gasps, an ineloquent _ah ah ah_ falling from his lips as he cums inside his pants, body shaking with the force of his orgasm, his knuckles white as he grips the back of his t-shirt. 

It takes a minute for him to come down enough to hear Sehun muttering _good boy, always such a good little slut for me_. Long fingers swipe at the cum growing tacky on Baekhyun’s cheeks, slipping it between his lips for Baekhyun to devour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol/Kyungsoo  
Prompt: Consensual Non-Consent **(rapeplay)**  
Warnings: rapeplay!, humilitation, rough/violent sex

 

It takes months for Chanyeol to figure out what it is he _wants_ , and weeks to have the courage to put his desire into words. Kyungsoo is a stranger or a jilted ex-lover. Or maybe Kyungsoo is himself but after too many drinks or a bad fight. In every scenario, Kyungsoo wants, and he takes, takes, _takes_. 

But it only takes minutes for Kyungsoo to agree. 

“I knew there was something you weren’t telling me,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he runs his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, voice gentle and soothing. Chanyeol’s fingers are still trembling, and his stomach knotted from the fear, but he feels himself relaxing with every pass of Kyungsoo’s fingers on his scalp. 

“We’ll do it the right way, the safe way,” Kyungsoo promises later when he has three fingers knuckle deep inside Chanyeol, littering his thighs with gentle kisses. “I’ll do anything for you.”

When Chanyeol comes, it’s with tears in his eyes, a shout on his lips, and a warmth filling his chest.

\---------

In theory, working a double had sounded good, but Chanyeol wonders if it was worth it as he trudges up the stairs of their fourth-floor walk-up. His shoulders are tight with stress from the past week of work, and there’s a dull ache just beginning in his temples. 

When Chanyeol enters the apartment it’s empty and dark, all of the lights switched off. He listens carefully for any sign of Kyungsoo as he toes off his shoes in the doorway, coming up empty. Very strange, because Kyungsoo was always home at this time.

Chanyeol showers and heats up some leftovers, checking his phone every few minutes for any sign of his husband. His texts go unanswered, and Chanyeol slides into bed with a heavy feeling of disappointment in his chest. It had been almost two weeks since he had told Kyungsoo about his fantasy, and though he had kept himself prepped and stretched every day as Kyungsoo had asked, despite the strange and uncomfortable feeling of walking around lubed and ready, nothing has happened.

After rechecking his cellphone to find his texts still unanswered, Chanyeol turns off the light and sleeps.

\----------

Something warm and wet traces the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, before teeth sink into the flesh, hard and unforgiving. There’s a heavy weight on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Chanyeol’s mind is still hazy with sleep, but he wiggles, trying to dislodge whatever this is and turn himself over. A thick, panicked breath at another hard bite has Chanyeol inhaling the scent of Kyungsoo’s usual cologne.

“K-Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol chokes, mouth sandpaper-dry with sleep. His blood is aflame with fear and shock, and the beginnings of arousal as Kyungsoo sucks a hickey into the curve of his neck. “What are you doing?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, only pulls Chanyeol’s arms above his head and pins them there with a firm hand. Chanyeol bucks, or tries to, because Kyungsoo is surprisingly heavy on top of him. He’s punished with a hand twisting into the strands of his hair, yanking his head back at an awkward, painful angle. Chanyeol whimpers, but Kyungsoo’s grip only tightens, and he sucks his teeth with a soft _tsk_.

“Don’t play stupid, bitch. You know what I want,” Kyungsoo’s voice is low and dangerous, and he grinds his hips against Chanyeol’s, “Color?”

The haze of Chanyeol’s mind is a mix of sleep and fear and arousal. His cock is already half-hard where it’s pressed between his stomach and the bedsheets. It takes a few seconds for Chanyeol to work through it all so he can choke, “Green.” 

Kyungsoo drops his head back to the pillow, and then his weight disappears from Chanyeol’s back. It’s only a moment before the covers are ripped from Chanyeol’s body and Kyungsoo’s hands grab him by the ankles, tugging Chanyeol until his hips are at the edge of the mattress. When Chanyeol’s pajama bottoms are pulled low enough to expose the curve of his ass, the cold air of the bedroom causes him to shiver. 

A hard hand comes down on his right cheek, and then his left, again and again until the skin is red and abused. Chanyeol tries to squirm away, but Kyungsoo traps him between his legs, holds him there with a hard elbow across his back and digs the fingers of one hand into the soft flesh of Chanyeol’s ass possessively. Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol’s cheeks apart and lets his thumb slide over his hole, still pliant and slick with lube. 

Kyungsoo coos and lets his thumb slip inside, leaning down to dig his teeth into Chanyeol’s neck. “Look at how bad you want me already.”

“N-No,” Chanyeol cries, trying to kick his legs up but failing with the way his pajama bottoms are tangled around him. He pants and struggles, sweat breaking out on his temples and the small of his back, “I don’t, I don’t.”

“But you’re already so wet for me,” Kyungsoo chuckles, thrusting two fingers inside without warning. Chanyeol gasps and shakes his head and lets out a pathetic whine.

“I’m not -- Kyungsoo, please --”

The arm pressed against Chanyeol’s back shifts, and Kyungsoo’s hand wraps around Chanyeol’s torso, yanking him until his shoulders meet Kyungsoo’s chest. He feels too hot and too cold at the same time, his shirt sticking to his skin and his cock hard and leaking. It’s so much but it’s not enough, and Chanyeol feels like he’s drowning. Every breath is a heaving gasp, his body quaking.

“If you don’t want this why are you so hard, hm?” Kyungsoo wraps one hand around Chanyeol’s throat, just a soft threatening weight, and another around his aching cock. Chanyeol moans and then flushes red, shame twisting in his gut. 

Kyungsoo releases Chanyeol’s cock but still holds him tight around his throat, reaching the angle his cock until the blunt head stretches Chanyeol’s hole. Chanyeol cries out, shaking his head frantically, his eyes filling with tears at the burn of the stretch. 

“No, no,” Chanyeol pants, clawing at Kyungsoo’s forearms before reaching behind himself to smack at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo growls and releases Chanyeol’s throat so he can strike his cheek, the sting of the slap going straight to Chanyeol’s cock as Kyungsoo begins to pound into him. 

Without Kyungsoo holding him up, Chanyeol falls forward onto the bed, a sob escaping his throat. 

“Color?” 

“Green,” Chanyeol sniffles. 

“Fucking slut,” Kyungsoo spits, slapping Chanyeol’s right ass cheek, “You love being split open by my cock don't you? Couldn't wait for me to come home and make this ass mine.”

“No, no,” Chanyeol desperately pants, shaking his head, his fingers twisting in the duvet as he feels his orgasm creeping. 

“Want me to let you come? Hm? Bet you can't come at all unless you have this dick inside you.”

“Please,” Chanyeol says, but he doesn't even know what he's asking for - - for more, to come, for Kyungsoo to stop, or for him to wreck him until he can’t walk straight.

Kyungsoo has a tight grip on Chanyeol’s hips, fingertips so hard that Chanyeol thinks they'll be bruises tomorrow. He realizes he _wants_ to wake and see the marks tomorrow, wants to see how Kyungsoo owned him, took him, made Chanyeol _his_. 

Chanyeols thighs shake as his orgasm peaks and finally crests, spilling across the duvet untouched. He can't stop shaking even after he comes down, tears spilling from his eyes, too oversensitive, moaning with every hard thrust from Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo braces his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed, and leans down to bite at his ear. “Gonna fill you up. Have my cum dripping out of you for days. You want that don't you? Pathetic little bitch. Everyone will know who you belong to.”

Chanyeol mewls when Kyungsoo finally comes, his cock twitching inside of Chanyeol for what feels like an eternity. When Kyungsoo pulls out, Chanyeol can feel the hot, wet drip of cum from his hole down his taint and balls, some smearing onto his thighs. 

He still feels dazed, the mixture of adrenaline and arousal confusing him. He hasn't even realized that Kyungsoo left until he's come back with tissues to wipe at the mess he made between Chanyeol's legs. 

“You're okay,” Kyungsoo whispers, running a soothing hand down Chanyeol’s back, clammy with sweat. Belatedly, Chanyeol realizes his teeth are chattering. “You did so well. I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol stand and replace his pajamas with new ones. These are the fuzzy, comfy pajamas that Chanyeol usually wears when he has a Very Bad Day. Chanyeol can’t find words to say and just focuses on the soft way that Kyungsoo dresses him and wipes at the tears on his cheeks.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says again after they've slipped underneath the covers, “You're amazing. Thank you.”

Without warning Chanyeol sobs, a guttural sound like a wounded animal, making himself small enough to curl under Kyungsoo’s chin and press his face to Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo holds him there, presses soft kisses to the crown of Chanyeol’s head and gently traces his fingers up and down his back.

“I don’t deserve you,” Chanyeol whispers after his tears have mostly subsided, rubbing his face dry on Kyungsoo’s shirt.

“You deserve everything and then some,” Kyungsoo counters, flicking Chanyeol’s forehead gently, “Now sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> negotiate and stay safe and kinky, y'all


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin/Baekhyun   
Prompt: Exhibitionism / Voyeurism  
Warnings: public sex, Jongin's got a small dicc

They've been stuck in the practice room for hours, and it will be a few more until they can go home. Not that there's much choice -- with the way schedules refuse overlap for days at a time, when they can all manage to get together they need to put in the work. 

A break for some fried chicken and relaxing has them gathered in a circle in the center of the room, some still picking at the last few pieces and others tapping away on phones with headphones in their ears. Baekhyun’s suddenly bored of texting people, and he locks his phone before he tugs his sweatshirt hood over his head, curling up on his side.

On the opposite side of the circle, Jongin looks suspicious, chewing on his thumb with reddened cheeks as he focuses intensely on his cellphone. 

“What’s Jongin doing?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae, who’s licking at his fingers. 

Jongdae’s eyebrows nearly disappear into his hair, eyes wide before he snickers. “Is he watching porn again?”

“I think so,” Baekhyun laughs, rolling his eyes. Jongin’s eyes drift from his screen to Jongdae and Baekhyun, and his cheeks darken further, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. Baekhyun and Jongdae laugh at his expression. 

With a crooked finger, Baekhyun urges Jongin to move closer, to sit in the middle of the circle. Jongin shuffles forward, and with his knees lowered Baekhyun can see his cock straining against his sweatpants. The rest of the members have seemed to realize something is up, and one by one they remove their headphones, turning their attention to Jongin. 

“What were you watching this time?” Baekhyun asks, his voice feigning nonchalance.

“A foreign video,” Jongin mumbles. His hands hide his arousal, but it’s a front that everyone knows won’t be lasting for long.

“Did she take it in the ass?”

Jongin nods, and everyone chuckles. Jongin’s taste in porn is terrifyingly predictable. 

Baekhyun sits up straight, yanking his hood from his head and staring at Jongin with hard eyes. “Show us how hard you are, Nini.”

The shudder that rolls through Jongin’s body at Baekhyun’s words is visible to everyone. Baekhyun wants to look at their expressions, but he’s loathe to take his eyes off of Jongin, who looks wrecked and hungry already. Jongin lifts his ass and slides his sweats down just enough to free his cock, chubby and dark and reddening at the tip.

It’s not the first time anyone has seen Jongin’s cock hard, and it won’t be the last. It’s small enough that the head barely peeks out from the top of Jongin’s fist when he wraps a hand around himself. Someone in the circle coos, muttering about how cute it is. 

In times like this, someone takes charge of Jongin. That’s how he likes it -- to have someone instruct and dictate, so he can get off without much thought. To have someone watch so he can put on a show. A few weeks back it had been Minseok, but now Baekhyun supposes since he started this, it should be him. 

“Are you gonna jerk off for us?” Baekhyun’s voice is even and steady. Jongin nods and begins to move his hand slowly, playing with the precum gathered at the head to make the slide easier. “What are you thinking about?” 

“A-About the video.”

“You think anyone would let you fuck them in the ass?” Jongin shakes his head. “But you wish, right?”

“Yes,” Jongin hisses, fondling his balls. His eyes are dazed as he stares at Baekhyun, his cheeks flushed and lips chapped. Baekhyun’s sure that the flush would be creeping down his chest by now, darkening the smooth, beautiful skin. 

If they had more time, Baekhyun would ask Jongin to take off his shirt and toy with his nipples and tease himself with light fingers across his skin. But their break can only last so long.

“Hurry up,” Junmyeon orders, “You don’t have much time, Jongin.”

Underneath his breath, Jongin mutters a soft _fuck_ and begins to move his hand faster, short jerks that encompass his whole dick from head to base. He bites his lip and looks around the circle, feels the eyes of all his members on him. 

“Come on, Jongin,” Baekhyun urges, “Let us see you come.”

A broken moan and Jongin spills across his fingers, thick white cum coating his hand. He slumps forward, body shaking as he comes down from his high.

Ignoring how his own dick is half-hard, Baekhyun moves closer to Jongin and grabs his hand, raising it to his mouth to lick and suck on Jongin’s fingers. The taste is bitter and heavy on Baekhyun’s tongue, but the gasp that Jongin gives is worth it. When Baekhyun’s finished cleaning Jongin’s hand, he reaches to pull Jongin’s pants back up.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongin whispers, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. The rest of the group has gone back to whatever they were doing, their soft conversations like white noise surrounding the two of them.

Baekhyun pats the top of Jongin’s head. “Anytime.”


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun/Kyungsoo (kinda)  
Prompt: sex pollen / aphrodisiac   
Warnings: dub-con, masturbation, non-au/canon

It’s normal to be sweaty after practice, but not like this. Kyungsoo’s practically dripping -- the sweat stinging his eyes and pooling in the small of his back. And it’s not just the sweat, there’s something _off_ that has Kyungsoo’s skin half-numb and tingling.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks, pressing a cold bottle of water to the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo hisses and pushes it away in shock. The bottle rolls across the floor for a bit before Kyungsoo can bend down and scoop it up.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo says, alarm at the gruffness of his voice. He clears his throat and takes a drink of the water offered to him, but it doesn’t get any better.

Eyes squinted, Baekhyun reaches out and puts his palm against Kyungsoo’s forehead, eyes close to bulging when he feels how hot the skin is. It takes everything not to moan at the feeling of Baekhyun’s cool hands against his skin -- refreshing and soothing. When Baekhyun goes to pull his arm back, Kyungsoo whimpers and clasps his wrist tightly to keep him from moving away.

Baekhyun’s voice is worried, tight, when he says “What’s wrong, Soo?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, breath coming quick and head whirling. He doesn’t know and it’s _terrifying_. The tingling sensation crawling under his skin intensifies and leaves Kyungsoo feeling like every nerve and muscle fiber is alight and moving under his skin. 

Kyungsoo had come to the studio on the back of Chanyeol’s bike, but everyone agrees he needs to back in Baekhyun’s car. With a strong hand on Kyungsoo’s elbow, Baekhyun guides him there and into the passenger’s seat.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo’s voice is breathy when he apologizes, “I’m sweating all over your seat.”

“You know I don’t care about that,” Baekhyun snaps, “Drink some more water. You’re sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?”

“I’m sure. I’ll just sleep it off or something.”

The bottle of water is finished quickly, and Kyungsoo only feels warmer. The tingling from before feels different now, like the warm thrum of arousal moving through his veins. At a red light, Kyungsoo shifts in his seat and whimpers when he realizes that he’s half-hard, his cock prominent through the thin material of his joggers. 

“Kyungsoo, w-” Baekhyun starts, his eyes wide when he catches sight of Kyungsoo’s arousal and the flush on his cheeks, “What? What’s going on? I don’t understand.”

Kyungsoo groans, “Me either. Fuck.”

He yanks at the collar of his shirt, irritated by how the fabric clings to his sweaty skin. It causes the material to rub against his nipples just slightly, and Kyungsoo gasps at the zap of pleasure that pulsates through him. His cock is fully hard now, throbbing and begging for attention where it lays heavy between his legs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo says again, voice a hiss, his fingers digging into the sides of the seats, sweaty fingers slipping on the leather. “Baekhyun, please.”

The light turns green, and Baekhyun drives forward, eyes flitting between the road and Kyungsoo squirming in his passenger seat. He’s close to panic when he replies, “Please, what? What the fuck does that even mean, Soo?”

Kyungsoo’s vision is blurred, his skin so hot and his cock so hard and his want so strong that it’s starting to _hurt_ , and he blinks back stinging tears. The whimper he lets out is pathetic and embarrassing as he finally gives up and palms himself through his pants, cock twitching and drooling precum.

“Kyungsoo what the fuck are you doing?” 

“Just drive, fuck, I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo moans, slipping his hand inside his pants to free himself. He practically sobs when he finally gets a hand around himself, the thrum in his veins only calling for more, more, _more_. It feels like heaven, and Kyungsoo’s never felt this good just from jacking off before. 

Precum’s dripped down his shaft and slicked the way to Kyungsoo can jerk himself off hard and fast, his balls tight and drawn up close already. He’s close but not close enough, and every stroke has Kyungsoo’s body twitching.

“Kyungsoo, please stop,” Baekhyun whispers when they’re stopped at another red light, looking outside the windows. They’re tinted, more than dark enough that no one will see, but Kyungsoo knows it’s still a terrible risk he’s taking. But he can’t stop, his hand moving on its own accord, lost and delirious with pleasure. 

“I can’t --” Kyungsoo pants, “I’m so _close_ , but fuck, Baek, I need --”

The tears he blinked back earlier return full-force, falling down to his cheeks before Kyungsoo can stop them. He tightens his grip slightly, thumb sliding over the most sensitive part of the head. The air of the car is heavy with the scent of sex.

Baekhyun takes one hand from the steering wheel and slides his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, damp with sweat. He pushes it back from Kyungsoo’s forehead and lets his nails drag over the scalp.

The light touch is all Kyungsoo needs to come, all over his hand and shirt. His eyes screw so tight that he sees little bursts of stars, his thighs trembling as he jerks himself through his orgasm and aftershocks. Baekhyun stays silent, but pets at his nape with his hand.

Just ass Kyungsoo begins to come down, Baekhyun’s turned into the parking garage of their apartment, pulling into his parking space. 

Kyungsoo’s fever’s gone, leaving him feeling cold and clammy with the sweat on his skin. His cock has begun to soften in his hand, covered in spunk, and Kyungsoo stares awkwardly as he feels the beginnings of shame creep their way under his skin.

“Here,” Baekhyun pulls some napkins from the console, avoiding eye contact, “Do you…. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo whispers, wiping up after himself, “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank the clip of bbh's sexy ass car for this


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun/Jongdae  
Prompt: watersports / omorashi  
Warnings: **rape/non-con** , bullying, humiliation, unhealthy relationship, dead dove: do not eat 

Jongdae’s eyes are hard and cold, his brow beaded with sweat as he stares Sehun down.

“Again.”

Even Jongin’s gone back to the dorm at this hour, leaving Sehun alone with Jongdae in the dance studio, voices echoing in the empty room. They’ve gone over the choreo dozens of times now, the slight ache working its way into Sehun’s muscles a sign of the pain he’ll be in tomorrow. Sehun wipes at his sweat with the hem of his t-shirt and takes a drink of water.

“I’ve got it now, hyung, we don’t have to go over it again.”

Jongdae’s laugh is cruel. “You think I’ll be filming _this_ music video for hours because _you_ can’t get the choreo right? Fuck that. Do it again.”

Sehun sighs and does what he’s told. Again, and then again, and then again. 

“Again.”

“Just let me use the toilet,” Sehun says, his bladder finally protesting after hours of practice, moving towards the door, “I’ll be right back.”

But Jongdae steps in front of him, blocking his way to the door. In confusion, Sehun blinks once, twice, can’t figure out what Jongdae means by it. Is he really stopping him leaving? A sidestep from Sehun is met with a counter from Jongdae, whose eyes are dark as he glares at Sehun. 

“Hyung, let me pee,” Sehun whines, trying again to step around Jongdae.

Sehun’s bigger than Jongdae now, has been for years, but it doesn’t matter. Jongdae shoves Sehun backward, the glint in his eyes manic as Sehun stumbles over his feet. A protest gets tangled on Sehun’s tongue, his mind hazy with shock, unsure of how to proceed. 

“Again, Sehun.”

And so they go again, and again. Sehun stops drinking water between the run-throughs. He tries to focus on anything but the pressure of his bladder and the desperation clawing at his veins. They go through the choreo over and over. 

And finally, _finally_ , Sehun can’t take it. His teeth clenched, Sehun squeezes his thighs and eyes shut, focusing himself on holding on just a little while longer. He almost makes it to the door before he’s blocked by Jongdae yet again, who curls his hand into Sehun’s shoulder painfully, cruelly. 

“Hyung, please,” Sehun whimpers, throat tight. “I’ll be right back.”

Jongdae says nothing, only shoves at Sehun’s shoulders hard, forcing him backward. 

“Please,” Sehun’s eyes are burning, his breathing heavy. 

“Again, Sehun.”

Sehun pants, stumbling backward, groaning when he feels like he’s about to lose control. Shame and embarrassment have his ears and neck burning, anguish leaving him feeling panicked. When his knees give out the whimper that escapes from Sehun is pathetic, eyes finally watering.

Crumpled on the floor Sehun is eye-level with Jongdae’s crotch and has a perfect view of the way Jongdae’s cock has started to fill, bulging in his grey sweatpants. It makes him feel worse, mortified at the thought that Jongdae is enjoying his desperation in the most disgusting way. Sehun’s tears spill over and fall down his cheeks, nose running and messing himself further.

“Stand up, Sehun,” Jongdae scoffs, stepping in closer.

The pressure is fit to burst, and Sehun’s thighs tremble with the effort of holding himself back. He shakes his head at Jongdae’s demand, his cheeks flaming. 

It starts as a trickle, Sehun’s body still protesting and slowly grows stronger until Sehun’s piss pools around him on the floor. Pathetic sobs shake Sehun as he feels himself soak through his pants thoroughly, the smell of urine beginning to overwhelm him. Jongdae’s fully hard now, cock bobbing when he pulls himself out from his pants.

“Hyung, hyung,” Sehun can only whimper as he watches Jongdae stroke himself, wiping at the mess on his face with his sleeve. He feels so _small_ crumpled on the floor under Jongdae’s gaze, his mortification at being the object of Jongdae’s desire like _this_ \-- embarrassed and dirtied with his piss and tears and snot. 

Jongdae comes quietly, his breath a hiss as his cum spurts over his fist. After he tucks himself back into his pants, he leans down and wipes his hand on Sehuns shoulder, dirtying the fabric. 

“Clean yourself up, Sehun-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by that video of jongdae yelling at sehun for fucking up during the lotto mv  
> but i'm sure jongdae is a nice man lmfao


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol/Kyungsoo  
Prompt: Somnophilia  
Warnings: dubious consent

It’s easy to slip two fingers into Kyungsoo with how loose he still is from the last time they fucked, just a few hours earlier. There’s even the slightest bit of lube left, though Chanyeol adds more before he attempts a third finger. Kyungsoo wiggles at the intrusion and lets out the faintest moan, but Chanyeol can’t tell if it’s from pleasure or sleep. 

Between his legs, Chanyeol’s cock lays hard and untouched as he works Kyungsoo open, dripping precum onto the sheets, blood thrumming and hot with arousal as he feels Kyungsoo’s insides practically sucking him in. Chanyeol thinks about moving Kyungsoo so he’s laying on his stomach, but figures it’s just as well that he’s on his side, so Chanyeol can sneak his hand around to tug on his cock.

Chanyeol coats himself with lube before he shifts Kyungsoo’s leg with a hand behind his knee, spreading him open just enough so that his pretty pink hole is on display. At the movement, Kyungsoo groans, and though his eyes flutter he doesn’t wake. Chanyeol waits until he settles back into the sheets before pressing inside slowly, letting himself be consumed by Kyungsoo’s warm heat inch by torturous inch.

When he bottoms out Chanyeol whimpers, burying his face into the space between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. His tongue darts out to lap at Kyungsoo’s skin, slightly salty with the remnants of sweat from the night before. Kyungsoo stirs again as Chanyeol pulls his hips back slowly and renters him, the angle just right to have Kyungsoo’s cock slowly filling.

“C-Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo stutters, crying out softly when Chanyeol’s arms wrap around him, “Chanyeol -- _what_ \--”

“Shh,” Chanyeol presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s cheek, driving his hips forward slowly but powerfully. 

Kyungsoo’s moan is startled, but he shifts his legs so he’s open wider, to take more of Chanyeol’s cock. The idea has Chanyeol spitting precum deep into Kyungsoo’s ass, thinking about how Kyungsoo wants him even like _this_. Kyungsoo buries his face into his pillow before he groans, Chanyeol thrusting slow and hard and thick inside of him.

“You fucking love this, don’t you?” Chanyeol murmurs in Kyungsoo’s ear, feeling how Kyungsoo’s neck and ears are flushed with arousal. He toys with the wet head of Kyungsoo’s cock, biting down on flesh before he whispers, “You feel so good.”

“I can’t believe you,” Kyungsoo half-laughs, half-moans, reaching down to bat Chanyeol’s hand away so he can fist at himself properly. 

Harder, faster. Chanyeol drives himself into Kyungsoo, the sound of their hips meeting loud in their room. They’re both chasing their release now, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies. 

It’s Kyungsoo who comes first, ass clenching down on Chanyeol as he cums in spurts over his knuckles and onto the bedsheets below. The friction has Chanyeol filling Kyungsoo, his cock jerking with each gush of cum.

They’re both panting as they come down from their highs. Chanyeol lays lazy kisses to Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulders, suckling the flesh every so often.

“You know I don’t like fucking without condoms,” Kyungsoo mumbles into the pillow, kicking at Chanyeol’s shins. “You only got away with it because I was sleeping.”

Chanyeol gingerly pulls his cock out, watching as his cum slips out over Kyungsoo’s reddened hole.

“Don’t worry babe,” Chanyeol grins, sliding down the bed to position himself between Kyungsoo’s legs, spreading his cheeks, “I’ll clean you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something a lil' softer this time *upside-down smile emoji*


	7. Chapter 7

Minseok/Baekhyun   
Prompt: Shotgunning  
Warnings: recreational drug use (marijuana) and sexual acts under the influence

The thing that everyone loves about Minseok is that for as much as he takes, he gives, and the one person he can never help but indulge is Baekhyun. 

It’s a Saturday when Minseok goes out with some seniors in the industry and comes back to the dorm with a half-ounce a weed. It’s not the usual shit stuff they manage to get their hands on, it’s _dank_ and sticky, and Baekhyun wants his share. 

“No,” Minseok says shortly when Baekhyun hooks his chin over Minseok’s shoulder to watch as he grinds it up. He can’t see Baekhyun pout, but he feels it, knows that the begging is well on its way. Sighing, Minseok holds up the joint paper over his shoulder and lets Baekhyun lick at it. Of course, he gets it too wet and Minseok has to dry it out with his lighter, sucking his teeth softly. 

“Since you’re putting me to work, at least give me a hit,” Baekhyun whines, his hands drifting down to play with the hem of Minseok’s shirt. 

“I’d barely call that work.”

But Minseok gives in, lighting it up and inhaling before he turns over his shoulder and captures Baekhyun’s lips, exhaling the smoke into Baekhyun’s eager mouth. Baekhyun coughs on his exhale, eyes watering, and he buries his face into Minseok’s shoulder to hide how red he’s turned. It’s hard not to laugh, but Minseok manages to hold himself back, taking another hit during Baekhyun’s coughing fit. 

“I can have another,” Baekhyun says, voice scratchy. Minseok chuckles and turns so they’re facing each other. 

This time Baekhyun is ready, and he inhales and exhales Minseok’s stream of smoke easily, licking his lips. Suddenly, the room is too hot, Baekhyun’s eyes mischievous just inches from Minseok’s face.

After a few more blowbacks Baekhyun’s decided he’s had enough, and yanks the half-finished joint from between Minseok’s fingers, bringing it to his lips with a wink. At this point, Minseok is high enough that he can’t even get his arms to move fast enough to stop Baekhyun, the smile on his face relaxed and loose. 

“Your eyes are red,” Baekhyun remarks when the haze of smoke clears. 

“So are yours,” Minseok laughs.

“My mouth is dry.”

“Go get some water, then.”

“You’ll finish the joint while I’m gone,” Baekhyun pouts, crawling into Minseok’s lap so they’re pressed tight chest to chest, no space between them. 

“Yeah, probably,” Minseok admits, letting his free hand drift from where it's resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder to the soft dip of his waist. Baekhyun arches at the touch, his cheeks and neck flushing red. 

“You’re always so horny when you’re high,” Minseok murmurs and takes another hit, letting the tips of his fingers dip under Baekhyun’s shirt. The joint is almost gone now. 

Baekhyun accepts his blowback again, smirking when he exhales. “You're terrible.”

Minseok’s skin is tingling and buzzing, and the only thing he wants to do is get hands on Baekhyun. Whittled down to a little nub, Minseok rests the joint in his ashtray and finally slips his hands into Baekhyun’s sweats to cup the smooth skin of his ass, pulling him even closer. Every stroke of his hand against Baekhyun feels like heaven -- little ripples of pleasure radiating from his fingertips to his brain to his cock. 

“Feel good?” Baekhyun whispers, pushing his hips forward to their cocks fit more snugly together. His fingers are winded into Minseok’s hair, restlessly stroking back and forth. Minseok hums his assent and lets his hips rock forward on their own accord. Fooling around while high was never a bad option -- every sense electric and heightened. 

When they kiss Minseok can feel just how bad Baekhyun’s cottonmouth is, but he doesn’t let it stop him, sucking and biting at Baekhyun’s lips before slipping his tongue inside. Baekhyun’s hands have found their way up to Minseok’s nipples, pinching and flicking until Minseok is left shivering.

“This is really why you wanted to smoke with me, isn’t it?” Minseok says between pants, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Baekhyun’s hips. Their cocks are aligned through their sweatpants, heavy and hot and leaking.

Baekhyun’s eyes glint when he teases, “You’re always so horny when you’re high.”

The little sparks and pinpricks of pleasure everywhere drive Minseok insane, and he manages to pull both of their pants down just enough to free themselves. Without even being asked, Baekhyun takes both of them into his palm, slowly sliding his hand up and down their shafts. Minseok’s breathing stutters and he lets himself rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, watching as if he’s some sort of disembodied spirit. 

“My mouth is too dry,” Baekhyun groans when he tries to spit and fails, needing more to ease the friction. Minseok lets a fat dollop fall from his own mouth onto their cocks below him, hips stuttering when the dry friction turns warm and wet.

Teeth scraping Baekhyun’s collarbones, Minseok can’t stop himself from chasing more of that feeling -- having only his release on his mind. One of Baekhyun’s hands is tight around them and the other locked in Minseok’s hair, breath ragged and desperate as he meets every one of Minseok’s thrusts with a downstroke.

“I’m coming,” Minseok gasps, the feeling washing over him, uncontrollable and yet so far -- like a tsunami coming to destroy him. He feels like his heart is going to stop, or maybe that he’ll go blind. “Baek. Baek. Fuck, I’m coming. So good, so good -- _Fuck_ \-- give it to me --”

Baekhyun’s fist tightens, moves faster, and Minseok comes so hard it splatters against the underside of their chins. He’s finally consumed, overwhelmed, his body going boneless against Baekhyun as he reaches his own release moments later, quiet whimpers falling from his lips as he adds to the mess. 

Lazy as shit, Baekhyun rubs his messy fist on Minseok’s bedsheets and licks at the cum on Minseok’s chin when Minseok starts to protest.

“Thanks for smoking me up,” He laughs, already looking like he’s going to start dozing, “Thanks for always being horny when you get high.”

Minseok kicks at Baekhyun’s shins just because before he kisses him gently on the lips. “That’s what hyung’s here for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the name of science please @ me with your favorite exo weed headcanons


	8. Chapter 8

Kris/Baekhyun  
Prompt: barely legal (7) [(100 kinks)](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)  
Warnings: age gap

“You don’t look eighteen,” Yifan says plainly as soon as they’ve gotten comfortable at their corner table in the cafe. 

“I know,” Baekhyun replies, cheeky as he licks some of the whipped cream from the top of his Frappucino, eyes never leaving Yifan’s, “Wanna check my ID?”

Yifan does, and maybe it’s a really good fake, but sure enough, Baekhyun is eighteen and twenty-seven days. 

“Barely legal, huh?” Kris snorts, sliding the ID back across the table and taking a drink from his cup. 

“Like a porno,” Baekhyun jokes.

And it _feels_ like a porno later when Baekhyun is pressed against the back of Yifan’s door, cock hard and throbbing where it’s pressed between their bellies, his face flushed and sweaty as Yifan licks into his mouth hot and filthy like he already _owns_ him. Yifan’s strong hands reach under Baekhyun to pull him by the thighs until his legs are wrapped tight around Yifan’s middle so they can stumble to the bedroom.

It’s the first time Baekhyun’s ever sat on someone’s face and he’s nervous but Yifan wants it — so he shimmies on his knees until he’s right over Yifan’s mouth. The feeling of Yifan’s tongue on his hole has Baekhyun lurching violently, breath heavy as he tries to get used to the feeling. But when he does — _God_ — how will Baekhyun ever go without this? 

A few quick tugs on his cock and Baekhyun comes across Yifan’s chest, too overwhelmed and buzzing with pleasure to be embarrassed or shy at how quickly he’s finished.

“It’s a good thing you’re young,” Yifan laughs, one huge hand coming down on the pale swell of Baekhyun’s ass, the sting sweet tasting on Baekhyun’s tongue.

“Why is that?” Baekhyun pants, falling onto his side next to Yifan on the bed, mouth watering when he takes in the huge length of Yifan’s cock, all red and swollen at the head. He can’t ignore it, and he slides across the sheets to rest between Yifan’s knees.

Yifan plays with the cum on his chest and chuckles, licking at his fingers. “I’ll need you hard again. Quick.”

Baekhyun licks a long, wet stripe up Yifan’s cock, moaning at the thick, salty flavor of his precum.

“Worry about yourself.”


	9. Chapter 9

Minseok/Baekhyun  
Prompt: predatory/prey + hunting (69) [(101 Kinks)](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)  
Warnings: predator/prey, chasing, rape fantasy, con-non-con, public sex

 

Minseok prints the map from the internet and highlights the trails in bright red marker. 

“It’s important to practice,” Minseok reasons, even though they’ve hiked these trails a dozen times before. They load up the car for their day trip to the forest, lunches packed. The trails are crowded on the Saturday morning — families with children, young couples with dogs, and the occasional solo hiker. Not at all what it’ll be like the next time they visit. They go up and down each trail methodically, with Minseok taking note of landmarks in a small notebook. 

“I think we should have headlamps. Just in case,” Baekhyun mentions as they eat their packed lunch on top of a large rock, overlooking the forested valley below them. 

Minseok nods in agreement and writes it down in the margin of his notebook. 

They go back during the new moon, setting out for the trails just after sunset. 

“Go slow,” Minseok reminds Baekhyun, leaning on the hood of the car. Baekhyun’s heart pounds in his chest, and his body feels like it’s vibrating. Hands tight around the straps of his backpack, with a short nod, he turns from Minseok and makes his way down the well-beaten path. He’ll have an hour head start. 

The sound of the forest only amplifies Baekhyun’s adrenaline, with every scratch and scritch in the undergrowth sending a shiver down his spine. The rustle of leaves in the wind makes him jolt — searching behind him to try and see Minseok in the darkness. 

An owl hoots overhead, loud and eerie, and something moves in the brush and then Baekhyun hears him — he can hear Minseok’s footsteps just ahead of him on the trail. He turns and jogs, unable to catch his breath even though he’s just started running. At a fork in the trail, Baekhyun turns left, checking behind him as he positions himself behind a large oak just off the path. For a moment, the only thing he can hear is his ragged breath, completely drowning out the sounds around him. 

A snap of a twig, and then Minseok is grabbing Baekhyun from behind, a hand wrapped tight around his mouth, the other tugging at Baekhyun’s pants. Baekhyun wants to shout, but it’s as if his throat has swollen shut. Teeth bite down on his neck as Minseok finally gets Baekhyun’s pants pulled below his ass. 

Minseok’s cock rests between Baekhyun’s cheeks as he lets go of his mouth to push Baekhyun against the tree trunk, a hand splayed between shoulder blades. 

“No,” Baekhyun gasps, but it’s just for show — his cock is hard and leaking. The bark scratches his face. 

Minseok pushes in, the stretch blindingly painful. Baekhyun drools.

“Mine. Scream if you want, but there’s no one here. You’re mine,” Minseok growls in Baekhyun’s ear, his grip on Baekhyun’s waist so tight there’ll be bruises.

There are tears in Baekhyun’s eyes and on his cheeks. _Yours_ , he thinks, as Minseok pounds into him, bark cutting into skin. _Yours_.


	10. Chapter 10

Jongdae  
Prompt: Lingerie/Panty Kink (53) [(100 kinks)](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)  
(no real warnings besides the kink)

Jongdae had dozed off — just for a second. His own phone dead, Jongin reached for Jongdae’s to search for _that one thing_. 

Jongin learned a lot more than he bargained for.

Of course, when he can see Jongdae has an online shopping cart full of women’s underwear, he assumes it’s for his hyung’s girlfriend. He even shows it off to Chanyeol — taunting the elder that he’s the only one left in the group not getting his dick wet. 

Jongdae’s mortified when he wakes up — but not for the reason everyone assumes. 

It’s almost nine months later when Baekhyun is lounging on Jongdae’s bed, feet on the pillow, and he sees the lacy edge of a panty hanging from one of Jongdae’s drawers. 

“Damn, you can fit it all in this?” Baekhyun teases, not _genuinely_ thinking that the underwear is Jongdae’s and swinging it on his index finger. Jongdae blushes furiously, red from his forehead to his neck. With a hand twisted in the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt, Jongdae forces him out, locking the door behind him.

Jongdae knows it’s not the nastiest kink in the world, but his shame is still very real. He never wears them outside, only changing into them when he’s at home. Alone, he revels in the way the lace hugs his hips and cradles his cock. And when he wears them, he finds himself staring in the mirror — appreciating the small sliver of lace visible over the waistband of his sweats or how the brightly colored panties compliment the tan tone to his skin. 

The lingerie comes a bit later when Jongdae feels bolder. The thrill of finally fitting himself into a real corset was almost too much for Jongdae, and he jerks himself off fast and nearly brutal in its efficiency. Still coming down from his high, Jongdae wipes the cum from his mirror, and muses about his next purchase.


	11. Chapter 11

Sehun/Jongin/Chanyeol  
Prompt: spit roasting (91) (requested) [(100 kinks)](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)  
Warnings: spitroasting, rough sex, implied polyamory 

“I knew his ass would feel amazing,” Sehun sighs as he sinks deep into Jongin’s hot, wet heat. Jongin had fingered himself with all four fingers, but he’s _still_ so tight. Sehun’s balls deep, grinding small circles against Jongin’s ass. A strangled little cry sounds from the back of Jongin’s throat, muffled around Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth. 

One of Chanyeol’s hands slides from Jongin’s hair down to his ear, his neck, finally resting on the sharp edge of his shoulder blades. Jongin moans, his cock jumping. A hard thrust from Sehun has him lurching forward, taking more of Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth. 

“Don’t know why he fought this for so long,” Chanyeol smirks, watching as Jongin arches his back gracefully, one hand wrapped around the base of Chanyeol’s cock as he bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, “Slut’s a natural.” 

Taking his cock from Jongin’s mouth, Chanyeol lets it slap wetly against his cheek, chuckling at the embarrassed sound that Jongin makes. But Jongin doesn’t move — allows Chanyeol to rub his spit-slick cock against the skin of his face and flushes red at how much he loves the feel of it. Sehun picks up the pace, leaning back and pulling Jongin’s hips with him, fingers tight and thrusts sharp. 

Sehun’s fingers tangle in Jongin’s hair tight, pulling him back until Jongin’s back is arched painfully, his scalp on fire, desperate groans escaping him. A few minutes later and Sehun comes, cock throbbing inside Jongin as he moans in satisfaction. 

When Sehun finally lets go of Jongin’s hair, he falls forward, nearly face-planting into Chanyeol’s cock. He’s so frustratingly hard and a thin strand of precome trails from his cock to the bedspread beneath him. But he’s shocked out of thinking of his own arousal when Chanyeol smacks his cock against Jongin’s cheek, the dull thud ringing in Jongin’s ears. 

Chanyeol thrusts into his mouth without warning, cock deep in Jongin’s throat. His pace is brutal — giving Jongin little time to breathe, watching and reveling in the way Jongin’s eyes fill and run over with tears. 

“An ass and a throat like a dream,” Sehun marvels, working his way between Jongin’s legs to lap at the come and lube that drips from Jongin’s asshole, “This one’s a keeper, babe.”

Chanyeol hums in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Sehun/Baekhyun  
Prompt: getting caught (39) (requested) [(100 kinks)](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)  
Warnings: accidental exhibitionism, accidental voyeurism, canon 

It had been less than a week of Baekhyun sleeping in the living room. Sehun curses Junmyeon because the mess in the room the three of them shared was _his_ fault, and now _Sehun_ has to suffer. 

“I miss you,” Sehun whines, rubbing his cheek against Baekhyun’s neck as the elder makes ramen, “Come back.” 

“I miss you too, Sehun, but it’s less of a bedroom and more of a garbage dump now. And y’know, the living room’s pretty private with the curtains,” Baekhyun suggests with a waggle of his brows, slurping down a mouthful of noodles. Without having to be asked, he hands his chopsticks over to Sehun and lets him take some as well. 

But it takes a few more days before Sehun caves. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun greets softly when Sehun slides aside the curtain Baekhyun set up. He looks concerned until he notices how thick Sehun is in his pajama pants. “Need some help with that?”

Sehun flushes dark red but nods all the same, yanking his sleep shirt over his head and his pants off, so he’s laying on Baekhyun’s bed in only his briefs. Baekhyun’s sharp little canines nip at the long column of Sehun’s neck and down to his chest, hands greedy as they run over smooth, pale skin. 

He’s never been one to be noisy in bed, but now all Sehun can think about is the ragged way he pants and the little noises that escape him, both too loud even to his own ears in the dead quiet. Maybe he’ll draw blood with how hard he bites on his lower lip as Baekhyun licks and sucks on the fat head of his cock, two fingers deep in Sehun’s ass.

After three fingers and a hickey sucked into the corner of Sehun’s thigh, Baekhyun rolls on his back and pulls Sehun on top of him. The slide smooth and hot, Sehun rides Baekhyun’s cock slow and steady and digs his fingertips into Baekhyun’s chest.

The robotic sound of their smart lock opening and the hushed voices of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol cause Sehun and Baekhyun to freeze with hearts in their throats. How could Sehun forget the two of them went drinking? Without warning, Baekhyun thrusts up into Sehun’s tight heat, leaving Sehun biting back a moan.

“Do you hear that, Yeol?” Kyungsoo slurs, footsteps stumbling and uneven.

Baekhyun sets a slow and steady pace, the springs of the mattress squeaking quietly. Sehun feels hot and dizzy, horrified but even more turned on. Half-heartedly, he tries to pull himself off, but Baekhyun’s hands on Sehun’s hips have him staying seated on his cock. 

Chanyeol’s voice is so close, only inches away when he says, “Yeah. I can.” 

“Baekhyun, are you defiling our little Sehun?” Kyungsoo teases. Sehun’s heart pounds, scared that Kyungsoo will fling back the curtain and see. The curtain even rustles a bit but stays shut, and Baekhyun never stops his slow thrusts into Sehun. “Our little virgin Sehun… all grown up…”

“C’mon, let them have their fun,” Chanyeol mumbles and then yawns, and the two pairs of footsteps shuffle down the hallway. As soon as they’re gone, Baekhyun lets out a breathless laugh and wraps a tight fist around Sehun and finds his cock even harder. He’s wet as hell too, with a small pool of precome on Baekhyun’s stomach. 

Sehun trembles in Baekhyun’s hold, barely holding himself up on shaky elbows. Their lips only millimeters apart, Sehun kisses Baekhyun sloppily as he comes, cock tight between their stomachs and in Baekhyun’s fist.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyungsoo/Chanyeol  
Prompt: begging (8), orgasm denial (66) (requested) [(100 kinks)](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)  
Warnings: dom/sub relationship, edging/orgasm denial

 

“I’ll do your legs too if you don’t behave,” Kyungsoo bites on the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, sharper than usual in rebuke. Chanyeol stills his jittery legs immediately and swallows. Kyungsoo presses his lips to Chanyeol’s throat, leaving wet, gentle kisses on the tender skin before teasing with his teeth. 

The barely there kisses and touches have Chanyeol breaking out into goosebumps, taking the duvet cover by the fistful to keep himself from pulling at the wrist restraints too much. His thighs tremble when Kyungsoo presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s hipbone, only inches away from his cock. 

“My little boy’s so excited,” Kyungsoo teases, blowing a hot stream of air along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock. It takes everything for Chanyeol not to jerk his legs at the sensation. “You want me to play with you?”

“Yes, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol nods, sweat already beading along his hairline, “Please. Please play with me.” 

With a low laugh, Kyungsoo stands from the bed to reach into the bedside drawer, pulling out a black vibrating wand, smooth like velvet to the touch. He settles himself over Chanyeol’s thighs, restraining him that much further. On the lowest setting, he presses the vibrator to Chanyeol’s balls and watches in satisfaction as his face twists in pleasure, pulling against his restraints.

Kyungsoo takes it up a notch and presses the wand to Chanyeol’s shaft. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes, Kyungsoo.”

“Do you want more?” Kyungsoo only asks because he wants to hear Chanyeol say it. 

“Please. Yes, please, I want more.” 

Moving the wand back and forth, Kyungsoo teases at Chanyeol from the head of his cock to his balls, watching as Chanyeol grows harder, as he tightens and twists himself. And then just before Chanyeol cums, Kyungsoo pulls the vibrator away. Chanyeol gasps and shakes, cock jerking and spitting precum. He pulls at the restraints just enough that Kyungsoo knows he’ll chafe. 

Kyungsoo considers Chanyeol — how hair sticks to a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and a bitten red colors his lips. Kyungsoo teases, “How was that?”

“Good. So good. But I want more, please.” 

Again, Kyungsoo brings him to the edge and pulls back. He’s aching himself as well, free hand cupping himself through his pants. 

“You still want more?”

“I want to come,” Chanyeol knows this game, “Please let me come, Kyungsoo, don’t tease me anymore. I’ll do anything. _Please_.”

“You’ll do anything, hm?” Kyungsoo smirks, “I won’t forget you said that.”

The wand at full-speed, Kyungsoo presses it to Chanyeol once more and wastes no time in bringing Chanyeol right to the edge, watching in awe as Chanyeol comes with a harsh groan, chest arching, and shooting cum all the way to his collarbones. Kyungsoo keeps the vibrator to Chanyeol’s cock even after he’s done, just to watch him writhe and moan helplessly. 

Kyungsoo licks at the flecks of cum dotting Chanyeol’s chest, pressing his hard dick to Chanyeol’s stomach. “What do you say?”

“Thank you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol/Kyungsoo  
Prompt: collars (12), sex slave (82) (requested) [(100 kinks)](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)  
Warnings: **rape, sexual slavery, kidnapping**

Chanyeol sucks his lower lip into his mouth, tasting the blood from where it’s been split. The stinging is the only thing keeping him grounded — keeping him sane. 

The beatings were daily, unavoidable, and in some perverse notion, they had become something to look forward to for Chanyeol. After all, he had nothing in the small, dirty, windowless room, not even a proper bed to sleep on. Even his clothes had been taken from him, and Chanyeol is forced to watch as blue and purple bruises slowly take over his skin. 

Today, Chanyeol was sleeping when the man entered, a thin, ratty blanket clutched tightly around himself to fight against the chill.

“Get on your knees,” the man ordered, his deep timbre always surprising, given his small stature and thin build. 

When Chanyeol was finally in position, the man forced his jaw open with a thumb between his teeth, letting his fingers play with Chanyeol’s tongue for a moment before replacing them with his cock. Nausea worked its way into Chanyeol’s stomach, and he sputtered around the still soft flesh in his mouth. A hard hand in his hair and another around his neck kept Chanyeol in place when he tried to move away. The man only lets go when he comes, leaving Chanyeol with a dripping mouth and a stinging scalp, before raising his hand and smacking Chanyeol so hard he sees stars and his teeth rattle. 

Chanyeol has learned not to fight. 

In the evening the man usually comes back with a bowl of food — always a simple porridge or soup. But today is different — he watches Chanyeol eat, sitting in the far corner of the small room, looking out of place with his pristine sweater and perfectly ironed button-down and khakis. The man watches him with a careful, measured expression. And if Chanyeol were stupid, he’d say it was something close to fondness. 

Chanyeol eats slowly, wincing against the pain in his ribs and taking care to be gentle with his lip. As soon as he swallows the last spoonful of his chicken porridge, the man stands and says, “Come with me.”

For the first time since entering the house, Chanyeol steps out of the room, heart pounding as he follows the man. He’s sure the man will kill him, chop him up and encase him in concrete. To Chanyeol’s surprise, he’s lead to a marbled bathroom, bright and pristine and white. The man gestures for Chanyeol to sit on the toilet while he fills the huge soaking tub with water, rolling his shirt up past his elbows to test the temperature. 

“Get in.” 

He washes Chanyeol himself — not very gentle with the various cuts and scrapes and bruises he’s inflicted, but Chanyeol relishes in the warm bath all the same, watching as the water turns dark with his grime. 

“You will call me Master,” The man says as he wraps Chanyeol in a towel, “You are only to wear clothes when instructed. You may not sit on any of the furniture unless invited, even when you’re here alone.”

Bewildered, Chanyeol follows him into the living room, just as white and spacious as the bathroom had been. A black dog collar rests on the glass coffee table. The man reaches up to secure it around Chanyeol’s neck, fingers surprisingly gentle. For a moment, Chanyeol studies his face — the dark, heavy brows, thick lips, and large eyes. He looks like he should be a mild-mannered office worker or a history teacher. 

“You are mine. I will have you however I want, whenever I want. Do you understand?”

Chaanyeol can think of nothing else to say, so he murmurs, voice soft and head bowed, “Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, anon, for requesting this fucked up mess  
> i wish i hadn't told myself these 101 kink things should be mini-fics (like 500w or less)!!!  
> clearly this needs to be longer  
> mayhaps in the future i will expand on this


	15. Chapter 15

Baekhyun/Sehun/Jongin  
Prompt: sex as performance/third person watches (80) (requested) [(100 kinks)](https://tailornorata.tumblr.com/post/171621992869/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill)  
Warnings: dubcon (sex under the influence of alcohol)

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Jongin asks, taking a sip of his gin and tonic, trying to look like he's calm and he knows what he's doing. It's the furthest thing from the truth.

The one named Baekhyun leans against the bar, and the space between Jongin's stool and the one next to him is so tight that Baekhyun is practically pressed against him. Jongin's chest vibrates with the club's bass, a rhythm that almost matches the racing of his heart as he gets a whiff of Baekhyun's cologne. 

It's Sehun that answers, while pushing Jongin's knees apart and stepping between them, "Nothing complicated. Just looking for something interesting." 

Something interesting turns out to be Kai spread out on their king size bed two hours and three drinks later, naked, flushed and leaning against a fully clothed Baekhyun as he trails delicate fingertips across Jongin's skin. The way their bedroom is set up tells Jongin that these two must do this a lot — there are full-length mirrors on three of the four walls, and a comfortable, expensive looking armchair right across from the foot of the bed. It's where Sehun is seated, looking on with amusement. 

"This isn't what I thought when you said something interesting," Jongin gasps, Baekhyun's fingers tweaking at a nipple.

"Oh?" Sehun stands, giving Jongin a look at how hard he is in his jeans, resting a knee on the edge of the bed but moving no closer, just out of arms reach. 

"What did you think was going to happen to you, baby? Both of our cocks splitting you open?" Baekhyun asks, finally wrapping his hand around Jongin's leaking dick, playing with the wet head, "Or maybe one of us down your throat and the other in your ass?" 

_Yes_ , Jongin thinks, _that's exactly it_. He hadn't thought it'd be like this — knees spread and pulled close to his chest, like an exposed little plaything. Baekhyun tightens his grip and Jongin sobs, looking at Sehun with desperation. 

"Get him ready," Sehun practically growls, undoing the button and fly of his jeans to pull himself free, sitting back down in his chair. Baekhyun fingers Jongin with the same teasing touches, until he's red-faced and writhing, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. 

Baekhyun doesn't even undress fully, his pants pushed down just far enough to expose his cock. The stretch and slide as Jongin lowers himself are red hot and delicious, and he finds himself tingling all the way to his fingers and toes. The desperate, sharp way Sehun looks at him as he jerks himself doesn't help either.

"He looks so good," Sehun laughs, breathless, watching as Jongin bounces himself on Baekhyun's cock, one hand steadying himself and the other tangled in his hair. 

Baekhyun leans forward and takes Jongin's cock into his right hand and his shoulder into his mouth. At the helpless sound that Jongin makes, Baekhyun smirks at Sehun over his shoulder, driving his hips up to match Jongin's rhythm. "I'm glad you like him."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/moshimoshh)  
> 


End file.
